Krystal (Star Fox)
.]] '''Krystal' (Kurisutaru) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise. She is an intergalactic mystic vixen who joined the Star Fox Team and became the love interest of its leader, Fox McCloud. Skilled in combat and the mystic arts, Krystal is as deadly as she is beautiful. History Origins , in her Cerinian outfit.]] Krystal was born and raised on her home planet of Cerinia, a far-away planet in the depths of space whose inhabitants were skilled in magical and arcane arts, with Krystal becoming proficient in using a powerful staff weapon, as well as her natural abilities of telepathy. It has been speculated that she was of a high status on her home planet, judging by the gold ornaments on her outfit in ''Star Fox Adventures. Sauria Crisis Cerinia was completely destroyed in an unknown disaster and both of Krystal's parents murdered. Krystal, seeking answers concerning her home planet's destruction, journeyed to the Lylat System, where she came to Sauria after receiving a distress call during her search. Upon arrival, Krystal immediately learned of the planet's natives troubles and peril at the hands of the ruthless General Scales and his army of SharpClaw. In an effort to turn the tide of war, and seeking to undo whatever damage Scales did to the planet's natural magical energy fields, Krystal agreed to help the Saurians return the six Krazoa Spirits to their sanctuary in Krazoa Palace, which had suffered an attack by Scales and caused them to scatter all over the planet, and begin to die, while the planet itself began to break apart, poised to explode. Krystal, however, only got as far on retrieving the first Krazoa spirit from the bowels of the temple and releasing it into the temple's interior. Krystal, upon doing so, was attacked by Scales, who pushed her into an energy being and imprisoned into a crystalline prison cell sent atop the palace, remaining there until the spirits could be reunited. Krystal's life-force began to be drained by the crystal, until Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team arrived to save the planet. Fox first contacted Krystal via her staff, which he retrieved from the ground after Krystal lost it while in mid-air combat with Scales' galleon. Krystal had left telepathic instructions on how to use it, and Fox soon learned how to use it to aid in his mission. Fox was directly contacted by Krystal when he heard the echoes of Krystal's telepathic cries for help, with the Krazoa Spirit Krystal released imploring Fox to save her. After the Krazoa Spirits are returned to the palace, Krystal is freed from her incarceration...only to rudely brush Fox aside to take the staff from him. It was at this time Andross revealed himself, having used the energies of the Krazoa, Krystal herself and Cerinia (which he destroyed) to revive himself. Krystal attempted to shoot Andross down with her staff as he departed to conquer the Lylat System, but it proved ineffective, causing Fox to journey into space in his Arwing and defeat his arch-nemesis once again. In the aftermath that followed, Krystal regretted her cold demeanor towards Fox, and sought to apologize to him for her actions and thank him for all his help. Krystal initially sent a message for this, but docked with the Great Fox and thanked Fox and his assembled team in person. Fox, however, is too shy around her to respond. ROB 64 unintentionally revealed Fox was in love with Krystal, who appeared to reciprocate. Afterward, Fox and Krystal would begin building a relationship throughout the future installments in the series. Aparoid Invasion Krystal became a member of the Star Fox team and proved herself to be a competent pilot and ally. The game's story delved more into Krystal's psychic ability more in this installment than in the previous title. Her telepathic powers even enabled her to detect thought patterns from others as revealed on several occasions. The story also goes deeper into Krystal's relationship with Fox, this is easily seen during Sauria's mission briefing when she showed pleasure about sharing the mission with Fox. Anglar Blitz .]] The ''Command incarnation of Krystal shed a different light on her character, with a stoic persona. In the game's prologue, we learn that Fox had a growing concern for her safety and had her discharged from the team, which may explain the alteration in personality. Heartbroken, she left and wasn't heard from again for some time. Depending on the player's decisions, it is discovered that she has either become a member of Star Wolfor a pilot in the Cornerian fleet. While she is a part of the Star Wolf team, it appears that she has begun a relationship with Panther, but it is later revealed that she has merely used him to achieve her own goals. Krystal has multiple futures, the most canon of which is believed where Krystal leaves Star Wolf and journeys to Sauria, where Fox finds her upon defeating the Anglars and disbanding Star Fox, and the two agreed to a relationship when Fox willingly forsook the ways of the warrior for a quiet life with Krystal. The two married and had a son, named Marcus McCloud. Other Appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Krystal appears in a special Smash Taunt for the Star Fox characters, and has her own trophy and three stickers. Many fans requested her to be playable, but Nintendo didn't fulfill the requests. WERE NO LONGER IN TRI AAAAAAAAAAAAA Other Info Abilities *Krystal is a telepath, allowing her to read minds, pick up far-away distress signals, send messages through other people's minds, and detect thought patterns. *Krystal also uses her staff for combat, although the only times see is seen actually using the staff are after Fox rescues her when she tries to use Fire Blast on the Andross Krazoa God, and in the beginning of the game as she battled Scales' galleon. *She, as seen in the Adventures prologue, can also speak in Saurian tongue. Voice Actresses English voice actresses: *Estelle Ellis (Adventures) *Alésia Glidewell (Assault & Brawl) Japanese voice actress: *Aya Hara Category:Star Fox characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional bojutsuka Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002